The Last Minute
by Oceana Mist
Summary: Casey has been abused, and needs surgery, Derek has broken her heart, pushed her away, and betrayed her. She doesn't immediately wake up from the anesthesia, and she may never wake up Trailer: /watch?v jEyNuUXV2mY
1. Day 1

"Casey! Casey wake up!" Derek screamed. Casey's eyes fluttered open, she was lying in the middle of the hall way with everyone looking at her with concern.

"Case can you hear me?" Derek asked. Casey looked up at him.

"Yeah..." Casey's head was pounding. "What happened?" She asked standing up, she stumbled and fell against Derek.

"You fainted." He told her helping her gain her balance.

"What? Why?" Casey asked.

"I don't know!" Derek told her. Just then Emily walked forward.

"Casey, I think we need to talk in private." Emily gently pulled Casey into an empty classroom, little did they know Derek was listening in.

"Casey do you remember what you told me before you fainted?" Emily asked.

"No..." Casey shook her head.

"Okay well you told me that Truman tried to uh, rape you, and you said that he slammed your head against the wall, and then you trailed off and fainted." Emily gently broke it to Casey. Casey sat down in a chair.

"Now I remember. Do you think I fainted because it was painful to remember?" Casey asked. Emily rolled her eyes and sat down next to her.

"No Case, I think you fainted because he slammed head against the wall." Emily told her.

"Well what should I do?" Casey asked.

"Go to the hospital." Emily told her.

"Emily I can't miss my classes! I'll go right after school." Casey walked out.

Derek had heard enough and went straight home to tell George and Nora what had happened to Casey. Casey got through the rest of the day without fainting, she actually felt better and figured the reason she had fainted was more emotional pain than anything else.

Casey decided that some fresh couldn't hurt so she walked home when she entered the house George, and Nora were sitting on the couch and Derek was sitting in his chair.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Casey asked.

"Casey sit down." Nora told her. Casey sat in the chair opposite Derek.

"Honey, I want you to be honest with us. Did Truman try to um, take advantage of you?" Nora gently asked. Casey's eyes widened. How could they know? Emily was the only one she told... unless..

"Der-ek! How could you listen to my PRIVATE conversation with Emily?" Casey stood up and felt a sharp pain in her head.

"Because it's what I do." Derek smiled.

"So it's true Casey?" George asked. Casey looked at them.

"Yes it's true, but seriously I'm feeling better, and he didn't succeed, I was able to get out before he did anything, and I did break up with him." Casey told them.

"Really? Well is the reason you fainted because he slammed your head against the wall?" Derek smirked. Even he could find humor in a horrible situation. Nora and George exchanged looks.

"What?" They said simultaniously.

"Thanks Derek." Casey sneered.

"Casey we are taking you to the hospital, we need to make sure everything is alright with you." Nora got up to get her coat and Casey's. George went to get the car ready and Derek stood up.

"I did this for your own good." He told her.

"My own good? I think I know what's best for me. All you do is prank me, and make my life miserable!" Casey yelled.

"Hey you know it's all in good fun, but someone almost raping you and abusing you is serious and I would've thought you would've told Dad and Nora the minute you found out." He told her.

"Derek, why do you even care?" Casey stepped closer. He had nothing to say to that, as George and Nora came up and draped Casey's jacket over her, and they left for the hospital. Derek groaned and sat down in his chair. Two hours later George came back in the house.

"Dad what are you doing?" Derek asked.

"Talking to you son." George told him. He put a hand on Derek's shoulder and turned the T.V. off.

"What's going on?" Lizzie came up.

"Guys, your sister-"

"STEP sister." Derek reminded him.

"Guys, Casey is going into surgery tomorrow." Lizzie's eyes filled with tears and Derek was in shock.

"Dad how shape is she in?" He asked.

"She has some brain damage." George told them. Lizzie collapsed to the couch and Derek collapsed to his chair.

"We'll go see her in the morning, okay guys. Lizzie why don't you go tell Edwin, and we'll figure something out to tell Marti." Lizzie went upstairs to break the news to Edwin, as George put a hand on Derek's shoulder.

"She'll be okay." He told him.

"But what if she isn't, the last thing I said to her was fighting not to mention I broke her heart when I pushed her away." Derek put his head in his hands.

"Son, it'll be alright, we'll see her before her surgery tomorrow and you can apologize then." He told him. Suddenly Derek stood up and grabbed his coat, just as Lizzie walked down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Lizzie asked him.

"Sam's." He told her.

"What?" George asked.

"I'm not going to stay in a house, where Casey's not, and I can't face her, I mean three weeks ago I broke her heart, than she rebounds with a guy who could've killed her, and now she has brain damage and needs surgery. Wish her luck tomorrow." Derek told George.

"Derek, this is not right." He told him.

"Sorry Dad, but I'm 18 and I can do what I want." Derek winked and walked out.

**~Hey you guys so this is my new story :) **.com/watch?v=jEyNuUXV2mY that's the trailer for it :)


	2. Minutes 1 through 4

Derek knew it was the wrong thing to do, leaving his family and going to Sam's when Casey was going to get surgery the next day. But he meant what he said, he didn't want to face her. He called Sam and told him what happened.

"Hey man, you know you're always welcome here." Sam told him.

"Okay see you dude." Derek drove slowly to Sam's. He looked out the window at the park, as a distant memory came into focus. He saw Casey running up to the bench and putting her arms around him. He looked up at her and kissed her. She pulled back and sat on the bench. It was a cool summer night and all she had on was a sundress. He took off his leather jacket and put it around her shoulders. She leaned into him and they sat there in silence. Derek remembered it had been there first date.

Derek shook off the memory not wanting to change his mind about going to the hospital. Derek got to Sam's and they just played video games until Sam had had enough and wanted to get the real reason he wasn't going to the hospital.

"I told you man, I can't face her." He told him.

"Dude, you have no shame, you dated three girls at once and you easily faced them." Sam told him.

"Yeah but they weren't important." He murmered.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I said they weren't important." He seethed.

"Come on man, what's different about Casey, she's just another hot chick." Derek had had it. He stood up and through Sam against the wall.

"Hey man, I'm just saying." Sam told him.

"Casey isn't just another 'hot chick' she's special man. And I think I might l-l-love her, and I got scared of my feelings and broke her heart." Derek told him sitting on the floor. Sam walked over to him.

"Dude, if she loves you she'll forgive you, but you need to go to her before it's too late." Sam told him.

"It's already 11:30 by the time I get to the hospital it'll be like a quarter to 1 and she'll be going into surgery." Derek told him.

"You have to try." Sam urged. With that Derek shot up grabbed his keys, jacket, and ran out of Sam's to his car where he drove, rather fast, to the hospital. He made it in an hour and saw Casey being wheeled into surgery. She caught Derek's eye.

"Derek?" She asked.

"Casey!" He ran up to her, a nurse stopped him.

"Sir, this patient is going into surgery." The nurse said.

"Yeah whatever I just need a second." Derek told her.

"Casey, I- need to talk to you after your surgery." Derek told her. She grabbed his hand.

"Derek, I-I-I can't do this. I can't!" She cried. He gripped her hand.

"Casey, Casey yes, yes you can." He told her. Then the nurses wheeled her away and he joined his family in the waiting area.

"Smerek!" Marti ran up to him and jumped in his arms.

"Hey Smarti you okay?" Noticing tears in the little girls' eyes.

"Is Casey going to be okay?" She asked him. He wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"Of course she will, she's Casey she can get through anything." He hugged her close and then they were silent, waiting. An hour later the doctor came out.

"Is this the Venturi's?" The doctor asked.

"Yes." Nora stood up.

"We're having a little trouble waking Casey up from her anesthesia." The doctor said.

"What?" They all said in unison.

"I'm sorry but if she doesn't wake up within 5 minutes she never will." The doctor gravely said. Derek felt his heart break, as did the rest of the family.

"Okay here's what we are going to do, Nora you have the first and second minute. The rest of the family has the third and fourth, and Derek you get the fifth." Edwin told them taking control. Nora nodded and ran in to see her daughter. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Oh Casey, you have to wake up. We all love you and need you very much." Nora told her crying. She straightened Casey's hair out and just cried onto her shoulder. Nora couldn't imagine what she would do if Casey didn't wake up. She didn't know how she would be able to function to be there for the rest of her family. Casey was her firstborn daughter and she wouldn't give up hope until the doctor came and told them she was well... passing on.

"Casey, I love you. You must fight and wake up. I know you and you're not quitter." Nora kissed her forehead, covered her and walked out.

"Okay guys go in." The rest of the family excluding Derek went in.

"Nora?" Derek asked.

"Yes, Derek?" She asked.

"Is she going to wake up?" Derek went into five year old mode.

"I don't know." She told him.

"I never meant to hurt her, I was just afraid of my feelings. I love her and I don't know what I'd do without her." He told Nora. She got up and ran a hand through his hair.

"I know, and I'm sure she knows that too." Nora told him, trying to comfort him.

~In the Room~

"Okay guys say one thing and make it quick." George told them.

"Casey, I love you and I need you to wake up. Please sis." Lizzie begged. Edwin put an arm around her and she broke down.

"Case, we all need and love you please wake up." Edwin whispered.

"Casey I love you, I hope you come home soon." Marti spoke.

"Casey, you are bright and beautiful and are meant to be here, so wake up and come back to us." George told her. They all kissed her cheek or forehead, and shared silent tears. George holding Marti, Edwin hugging Lizzie.

Lizzie's heart broke, Casey was always there for her, to comfort her and give her advice. When there Mother got a divorce, Nora was a wreck but Casey stayed strong and helped Lizzie through it. Lizzie needed her sister to wake up.

Edwin hadn't known Casey long, but she was an important part of his life. He was always torturing her alongside Derek, but he loved her and wanted her to wake up.

Marti was too little to fully understand, but she saw her family crying and upset and knew that something bad had happened to Casey. She didn't want to see her sister hurt so she cried to.

George felt blessed to have a daughter like Casey, whether Derek and her were fighting or kissing, he always knew that Derek loved her. George was holding tears back trying to stay strong for the kids. He knew that if she didn't make it he would be able to break down at home.

They heard a knock on the door and Derek came in. They all knew this was it. If Casey didn't wake up while Derek was talking to her, she never would.


	3. Minute 5

He watched his family walk out of the hospital room, taking what could be there last looks at Casey alive. He closed the door and looked at her, knowing if she didn't wake up within this minute she never would. He had his watch set.

"Case." He murmured running his hands through her hair. "You can't leave me. I love you, and I need you. I can't live with out you. I know that I pushed you away, but it wasn't because you weren't like the bimbos I used to date, in fact you were much much much better. You cared about me, not my body, me. I couldn't have wanted anything more in a girl, you were perfect. And I started falling in love with you..." Derek glanced at his watch 30 seconds. His vision was blurred with tears threatening to spill over her bed. He felt himself getting smaller and smaller, as pressure builded in his stomach and he became numb. He started remembering.

_"Derek why?" Casey had tears in her eyes._

_ "Because I just think it's the right thing to do. Trust me I'm no good." He told her. She grabbed his arms, electricity shooting throughout them._

_ "I know that you are. You are not just good Derek, you're sweet, kind, caring and all the qualities you refuse to see in yourself. You are all of things Derek, and more." Casey told him. He had a raging storm of fear shooting through him, he couldn't handle commitement, especially not with a girl he thought he loved. With all the will power he had he removed her hands and pushed her out the door. He leaned against it._

_ "Sorry Case, you're just not right for me." He couldn't look at her crying so he slammed the door, collapsing on his bed allowing sleep to consume him so cries from Casey wouldn't be heart._

Derek checked his watch again. 20 seconds.

_He knocked on her door. She came out and glared at him. _

_ "What do you want Derek, I'm busy." She told him. He barged past her into her room to see an outfit that would look gorgeaus on her sitting on her bed and make-up ready to be applied._

_ "You going on a date?" He asked trying not to sound hurt. As long as it wasn't..._

_ "Yeah, with Truman." Him. _

_ "Case, he's bad news." Derek told her subtly. This got her laughing._

_ "HE'S bad news? You want to know what bad news is? Check the mirror." This stung and she pushed him out of her door and slammed it. She was seething._

10 seconds.

_Secret Kisses_

9 seconds.

_Beautiful Blue Eyes_

8 seconds.

I_ntelligence_

7 seconds.

_Beauty_

6 Seconds.

_Tears._

5 Seconds.

_"Derek I love you."_

His watched beeped and Casey's eyes were still closed.

"NO!" He screamed. He shook Casey.

"Wake up! God damn-it Case! Wake up!" Tears were flowing out of his eyes. He couldn't tell the difference between his heart or his stomach because they were both in so much pain that he felt like screaming. He stopped shaking her and cried in her lap. Casey was dead. He hadn't noticed his family opening the door, or the nurses trying to pull him away from her.

"No! Casey." Derek cried. His Dad and Edwin were pulling him to the waiting room so the doctor could analyze her. He didn't care who saw him cry. His Casey was dead, and that meant his world had ended. His tears were burning hot and his family had never seen him so upset. He put his head in his lap and waited for the doctor to come out. He tried to grasp her voice in his head but every time he thought he heard it, it faded just as quickly. Lizzie was balling into Edwin's chest as Marti was squeezed between Nora and George who were crying as well. It seemed like hours until the doctor came back out.

"Excuse me?" He asked slowly. Everyone looked up at him. As he spoke the next few words it seemed like it took him three hours to say each word.

"Casey"

"Is"

_Dead._ Derek thought.

"Asking to see Derek." He said. Derek's head shot up.

"S-Sh-She's alive?" He sputtered.

"Yes, very much so, looks like your shaking did a number on her." He told him.

"I didn't screw anything up in her brain right?" He asked. The doctor chuckled.

"Hardly." With that Derek flew into the room and saw Casey sitting upright. He laughed with joy and went over to her. She smiled.

"Hey." She said. He decided against a proper greeting and kissed her passionately. She pulled back.

"Whoa, where did that come from?" She laughed, overjoyed.

"I'm so sorry for everything I said, I was afraid of loving you and I couldn't handle it. I'm sorry I hurt you and broke your heart, and I'm sorry about the fight yesterday." She put a finger to his mouth.

"Derek breathe." She told him. He smiled at her. "Derek, I forgive you." She told him. He kissed her again and there were many sparks that would be there forever.

Just then, conveniently, the rest of the family knocked on the door.

"Can we see our baby girl?" George asked. Casey smiled.

"Come on in George." She told him. Lizzie and Marti jumped on the bed and cuddled up next to her, Edwin took her hand, and Nora engulfed her in a hug. When Nora was done hugging her, George kissed her forehead.

"Hey, guys what's going on?" She laughed, seeing everyone's eyes red and puffy.

"Casey you didn't immediately wake up, and the doctor told us there was a chance you might not, we were worried sick." George choked. Casey's faced softened and her arms tightened around Lizzie and Marti and pulled Edwin down too. She took Derek's hand.

"You meant that right? Not just because I almost died?" She asked. He stared at her and gripped her hand tighter.

"Of course I meant it. I will never hurt you again." He promised.

"I think he means it. Edwin and I had to pull him off of you when we all thought you were... gone." George explained. Casey's hand went to the back of his neck and pulled him down for another kiss. The family awed. Derek and Casey smiled at each other.

**~You didn't really think this was the last chapter did you ;) a few more left to go. Don't forget to review!~**


End file.
